


He pleasured them both

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg stared for a minute before giving in to the temptation of joining the two men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He pleasured them both

"Shit!" Sherlock exclaimed as he heard the door to 221B click open.

"Bugger!" John joined in. Who the hell was visiting this late on a Sunday evening? He turned his head, from its position between Sherlock's legs, to try to glance at the door.

"I've got a case for you both..." Greg trailed off, spotting the compromising position in which he had caught Sherlock and the good doctor. "Oh fuck!" he added.

John chuckled, and Sherlock groaned as the vibrations shook from his cock through his entire body.

"That's usually how it goes." he eventually managed to say, after taking a deep calming breath. Oddly, his erection was showing no signs of waning despite the unexpected intrusion.

Neither were the administrations of John Watson who was still quite happily bobbing up and down between his legs!

Greg stared for a minute before giving in to the temptation of joining the two men.   
Neither had seemed concerned by his arrival.   
The least he could do was show he wasn't disgusted by what they were doing, right?

Greg approached Sherlock and, lowering himself onto the sofa, pressed his lips to the younger Holmes'.

John hummed - another sound that had Sherlock moaning - and began to undo Greg's trousers.

Removing the DI's hardening cock, he wrapped his fingers around it, and he pleasured them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one where I don't particularly like the title but hey, who really cares, right? LOL


End file.
